The life of a mobster's daughter
by JaceLUV'SMe
Summary: the muzars are the mobsters in turkey. there enemies include the Dragomirs, the Belikov's and the Ozera. what happens when you put them all in the same country?AH. better summery inside please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first vampire academy fanfiction so please be nice! All Human!**

**Okay so the basic story line is:**

**Rose Hathaway Muzar lives in turkey with her mobster parents Abe and Janine Muzar and brother Eddie Muzar; they lead the most feared mob in all of turkey called the Dhampir's but they have fellow rivals. What happens when the entire main mobs from Russia, New York and Romania get together in Montana? How will the characters we love live there life out in this un-usual circumstance? **

**This chapter is just to let you know who's who and then the next chapter will start the story.**

**Turkey mob**

_**The Dhampir's **_

**Ibriham Muzar- head of the Turkish mob**

**Janine Muzar- wife and head of the recruitment of body guards**

**Rosemarie Hathaway Muzar- daughter and carries out her father's whims**

**Edison Muzar- son and Deals in business transactions **

**Adrian- head of the Guards**

**Mason- guard**

**Alberta- teaches the new recruits**

**New York mob**

_**The Moroi**_

**Eric Dragomir- Head of the NY mob**

**Rhea Dragomir- wife and stay at home mum**

**Andre Dragomir- son and deals in business transactions**

**Lissa Dragomir- Daughter and is loyal to her family no matter what.**

**Ambrose- head of the guards and teaches new recruits**

**Aaron- head of safety**

**Mia- best friend of Lissa**

**Russian mob**

_**The guardians**_

**Daniel Belikov- Dead (used to be the head of the Russian mob)**

**Oleana Belikov- Head of the Russian Mob**

**Sonya Belikov and Karolina Belikov- live normal lives with their husbands and children**

**Dimitri Belikov- son deals with recruitment and head of the members in the mob also deals with business transactions.**

**Vicktoria Belikov- daughter and loyal to her family.**

**Maliki- head of guards**

**Sonya Karp- teaches new recruits**

**Romanian mob**

_**The strogoi**_

**Lucas Ozera- head of the Romanian mob**

**Moira Ozera- wife and head of recruitment**

**Tasha Ozera- head of the guards/ best assassin **

**Christian Ozera- son and deals with business transactions**

**Stan- Teaches new recruits**

**Jessie- guard**


	2. Chapter 2

**O****kay so I re-did the last two chapters thanks to Blood drinking dark emo angel who pointed out that some of the names and spellings were really wrong. So thank you! Hope its better to read!**

**Hey everyone. So here is the start of the real chapter. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all. Except the plot. That's all mine!**

**Rose pov**

I walked past the many door's on the second floor of my three story house in turkey, not including the basement. Everywhere you walk you see colour. Splashes of yellow, red, orange and green were everywhere. Let's just say that Abe liked colour a lot. My father was not what I'd say normal, he was anything but. I smiled absently at one of the guards that walked in the house to protect us all, I watched as he looked me up and down his smile becoming a sexy smirk when he'd finished

"Rose" he nodded at me before walking away. I smiled to myself at how I could have easily made him do anything I wanted and it wasn't the fact that I was the boss's beloved daughter but that I could manipulate people to do anything I wished, mostly men. They seemed drawn to my exotic looks. I had long brown hair that looked black to my waist, that hung in natural curls, deep olive skin, big brown eyes and a figure most girls would die for; big boobes and a big butt with curves in all the right places. I was gorgeous. A Turkish goddess as Adrian called me. Adrian was the head of the guards and my personal play thing, Abe didn't care that I messed around with nearly every guard here just as long as I don't get pregnant or even fall in love with the guy. Just strictly fun. And Adrian was most defiantly fun. Well last night he was.

I walked around the last corner and came to my fathers office doors, they un like the rest of the doors were made of double thick steel and had several locking mechanisms to keep people out or in. I slowly pushed the door open and walked in interrupting whatever my father was saying to Adrian. Normally if anyone else except me, my brother Eddie or my mother just walked in they'd be killed but my father was very loving to his family and hardly ever hit us. He'd hit me more than any one else but I was more like him than any one and my mouth was sharp, just like my attitude so I deserved it.

"Rosemarie. Come and sit please. Adrian leave us" he commanded I walked over to my favorite chair, winking to Adrian on the way.

"Hello old man. You wanted to see me?" I was always this curt with Abe and called him old man whenever he called me Rosemarie. I hated it. I like Rose better. This didn't seem to anger Abe though he actually found it humorous.

"ah, rose" he chuckled to himself "you have proven yourself over the years and that is why iam telling you before your mother and Eddie get back from there business transaction. We are going to Montana in America."

Business transaction was a formal way of saying out selling drugs or guns to someone with a high price "Montana? Why are we going there I thought the Moroi's were near there?" The Moroi's were one of the rival mobs although we worked with the occasionally. When it profited us or them.

Abe stood up and clasped his hands in fount of him and began to pace "well we have all come to an agreement. The Moroi's as well as us need the strogoi's gone. They are busting all our shipments and taking them for themselves with the help of the Guardians of course. So we have arranged a meeting with them in Montana as it is far away that the strogoi's and Guardian will not catch wind of it. We will leave tomorrow night and you will be charged in befriending Eric Dragomir Daughter Lissa and his son Andre."

Huh. The strogoi's were a pain in the ass. I'd met the son Christian Ozera, wow he was an absolute pain just wouldn't stop being a loner and a jerk. Though he was good in bed. Or so I'd heard. I nodded and left the office. Great now I had to pack after training. As the Daughter of a mobster I had to either watch my eating habits or work out. So I being one who loved food chose to work out, so I trained with Alberta and the guards from time to time. I once even helped train the new recruits. That was fun. Ended up sleeping with mason who was now a guard. Thanks to moi.

Once I finished training I walked back up to my room and went straight to the shower. I quickly lathered up and washed my self off. Then stood in the bathroom putting on various lotions for my hair and body. Then In nothing I walked into my room to find Adrian sitting on the bed looking at me throw hooded eyes.

"Hey, there little Dhampir" Adrian drawled. He called me little Dhampir because I was the youngest of the Dhampir's

I crossed my arms and stood with my legs slightly apart, I wasn't drawing attention to myself I was just stubborn "what are you doing here? Iam having a shower"

His eyes roamed my body for a while then landed on my eyes again "I can see that."

I walked over to my dressing table "well it is obvious you dumb ass" Adrian laughed loudly and getting off the bed, he came towards me and rested his arms around my waist. Slowly he began kissing my neck, and then the kisses became more urgent. Slowly I turned around. Straight away he attacked my mouth with his. Our kiss was long and hungry; soon I deepened it and his tongue thrusted into my mouth feeling the inside. I groaned when Adrian's hand traveled into my hair pulling me closer.

"the bed" I mumbled against him but I was completely surprised when he detached himself from me and lent away.

"no not tonight little Dhampir. I've got a shift to start. Goodnight rose." And with that he left, locking the door behind him.

Well that was strange. Normally Adrian knew and felt the same way as me. or relationship was purely physical so why did he reject me?

Soon I fell asleep, still worrying about Adrian. But when I woke up I remembered that I was leaving my home and my turkey behind. And that I'd soon have to pretend to like this blonde bimbo and her stupid brother for my father. Not that I hadn't done worse. I still remember the day I killed my first person, not something you ever forget. I still remember his name and his last words as I put a gun to his head and shot. The only reason I did kill him is because he threatened my family. No one does that. I may be able to threaten and hurt them but now one else can. So when victor Dashcov kidnapped me and beat me up so I could reveal my fathers secrets I refused. He hadn't been keeping an eye on me, if he had he would have seen the small pocketknife in my hand, sawing threw the ropes tying me to the chair. Then he might have been able to stop me from reaching the gun on the floor and shooting him in the head twice but he didn't. All he said was "you are a magnificent creature but you will find your end."

And leaving my home felt like the end. And it was it was the end of a simple life. The end many things I just didn't know it yet.

**Thanks for reading it! I hoped you liked it. and yes in the forth chapter your'll see Dimitri. So please keep reading and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Thank you for all your ads and reviews! Any time I get something wrong or you have an idea for the story feel free to pm me! oh and I'm also going to upload two chapters at a time so it will take a while to update. Okay so here's the next chapter to the life of a Mobsters daughter!**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to Richelle mead, except the plot! That's all mine!**

**Rose pov:**

Okay so I admit it Montana isn't that bad sure it's different from my beloved turkey but it's not to bad. Although I would never admit it to anyone, that I didn't mind staying here. But I did mind having to put up with Lissa and Andre Dragomir; I suppose they didn't like the idea of hanging out with me either.

Because lets face it I had a bad rep. I was known to everyone as the bad mannered, sarcastic, beautiful, flirty bitch. Everywhere I went girls gave me 'the glare', the glare that meant "I hate you because you're beautiful and you know it" and the guys gave me the "I want to fuck you" look to which I either flipped them off or gave them my 'man eater smile'.

I bet your wondering why I'm like this and all I can say is my mum and dad taught me well; I looked just like my dad, I had all his Turkish features, I had my mums fighting spirit, I had my dad's cockiness, my mums 'man eater smile', my dad's attitude and sarcastic nature and I also had my mothers sense of duty.

What I mean by sense of duty is that as my father is a very cruel and cunning man, who does a lot of 'business transactions' I have to help out and that evolves doing things I don't want to do. But seeing as he's my family I do it. No questions asked.

"Rose? Rosie? Rosemarie?" Eddie called from the seat next to me in the car. I turned to glare at him for calling me 'Rosie' and 'Rosemarie' both of which I hate being called, no wait wrong word. I loathe them, detested them, you get the picture.

"What Edison!" I snapped a little too harshly. I didn't mean to but I was really tired, I'd gotten like three hours sleep last night as I was constantly startled awake by a nightmare that I forgot as soon as I opened my eyes.

Eddie held up his hands in surrender "sorry sis. Just going to tell you that were all going out, so the movers can get our stuff to the Dragomir's house" Eddie smiled at the thought.

A grin settled over my face but I needed a bit more information before I started jumping in excitement "by all of us you mean?"

"I mean just me, you, mum and dad. No guards. Nothing" he clarified and grinned at me expression. I was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

We never went out just as a family anymore. It all stopped when I killed Victor Dashcov, although he was the biggest threat, his daughter posed a good second . She'd taken it upon herself to get me back and that meant killing my family. I thought it was a little stupid, I mean I killed him? Go after me.

I shook my head as we parked and entered a very posh restaurant called Carlos's Italian.

**Mystery person's pov:**

I watched them all through the window. No one even noticed my face pressed against it, stupid rich snobs. I watched the Muzar's laughing and eating as a big happy family. Dickheads! It almost pained me to see them like this; it reminded me of my family. Well how we _used _to be, they were dead now. All courtesy of Abe Muzar over there. Bastard.

I wanted to torture and kill them all. Well maybe have a little fun with Rose first, then make her watch as I slowly dismembered her father, as I slowly lit her brother on fire and watched him burn, as I played Russian roulette with her mother, before finally smashing her skull in with a hammer. An evil grin spread across my face. I would kill them in that order because I could see the affection Rose had for her mother, the way her arm draped across her shoulders and her head lent against her arm.

I watched disgustedly at Abe; who sat across from her, watching his wife and daughter bond grinned at them. Ewww. Bonding. I wasn't a fan but I was a fan of a word that sounded similar Bondage. I laughed out right then as a image of Rose naked, with cuts all over her body, oozing blood and tied to the bed as I dug myself deep inside her. Ummm. Now that was I good image, not as good as torturing them but a good second.

I quickly spun around and walked off, before the snobs actually did notice me. As I walked off I formulated my plan. I was going to destroy the Muzar's once and for all.

…**The life of a mobster's daughter…..**

_Next day_

**Lissa's pov:**

Father had told me yesterday that the Dhampir's were coming to America, well more precisely Montana. And that meant going to out other house there for a while. Father hardly ever told me what was going on at 'work' and I never asked. So when he told me I had to befriend the famous Rosemarie Hathaway Muzar, I complied without any questions.

I knew Rose from reputation only but going by that I knew it was going to be hard to 'befriend' her. I also knew that she'd hit on Andre profusely.

So that's how we ended up on our porch as the Muzar's limo pulled up in front of us. I stood to the side with mother by my side while father and Andre stood a little in front, just to be safe.

I watched curiously to see if they were all as good looking as I'd heard, mostly Rose.

Abe came out first. I looked him up and down; Abe wore a deep green suit, with a purple shirt underneath, a purple hanky in his pocket and black dress shoes. His face was deeply tanned and held, a pair of wide brown eyes, long nose, slight mouth and a small black moustache. His hair was messy but styled that fell a little bit past his ears, on which a hoop ear ring sat on his left earlobe. I would have laughed at his appearance if I wasn't scared by the look on his face.

Next came Janie, she was really pretty. She had on black slacks, black dress shoes, and a blue jacket over the top of a white shirt. But her skin was a paler tan, more dilute. She had bright red hair that curled down to her shoulders. She had big brown eyes and a small nose. She wasn't wearing any make up but she didn't need it.

Then out came Edison, or Eddie. I almost blushed at the sight of him. He wore dark jeans, black sneakers, a tight white tee and a black jacket. His skin was as tanned as Janie's. he had short and messy styled brown hair, big brown eyes and a slender nose. He was really hot and intimidating.

Then out came rose. She was amazing. She was shorter than the men but taller than her mother; she had the same deep olive toned skin as Abe. She wore a tight skirt that came just above her knees, a very tight red tube top with a black wait coat. Her figure was well defined; she had long legs that led to red heels, a big butt, big hips, a very small waist, very big boobs and a oval face. She had hair that came just below her boobes in lose brown curls; she had big pouty lips, a small slender nose and the biggest brown eyes I have ever seen. Again she wore minimal make up. Just a little mascara, a little lip gloss and that's it. Just by looking at her I could tell every woman envied her and every man wanted her.

I watched as she caught everyone staring at her and smirked. Then her eyes snapped to mine, with curiosity burning in them and a little shock. I plastered a sweet smile on my face as they came up to us.

"Eric Dragomir" Abe nodded at father

"Abe Muzar" father nodded back then gestured to us. "My son Andre" he pointed at Andre and I watched him pull on a sexy smile for rose and I groaned internally. She smiled back at him, but I could hardly call it a smile it was more of an 'I can make you do anything just by smiling' type of smile and I saw André's jaw drop and gulp loudly. I surprised myself by laughing out loud and was more surprised that Rose joined me. I looked back at her. She tilted her head to the side and appraised me.

father contuied "my wife Rhea " mother reached a hand out to Abe and he shook it with a smile

"Lovely to have you here , staying in our home." Mother actually sounded sincere and Abe looked almost shocked

"Thank you Rhea. The pleasure is our's. thank you for graciously opening your home for us" Abe replied smiling again.

"And my daughter Lissa." Father finished and smiled brightly at me.

"hello Lissa. I can just see that were gunna be best friends!" rose almost squealed. You could tell it was very fake and sarcastic but I smiled back and grabbed her into a hug

"yes im sure we will!" I beamed at her and pulled back, she looked startled and a smirk came across her lips again and she gave me a weird look, almost respect.

**Okay I know it was kinda short but the next one is longer! Also Dimitri comes in the chapter after the next one! Enjoy ! and please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey here's the next chapter!**

**Rose pov:**

I was a little shocked when Lissa grabbed me into her arms. If I wasn't I could have easily broke her hold but I didn't. Actually I kind of respected her for playing along and beating me. I smirked at her, thinking that I might actually be able to like her.

Soon we were gestured inside; the place was a bit bigger than my home in turkey and really classy. Were as our walls were covered in color, there's were simple and modern, they only used creams and chocolates. But it was beautiful. Eric led dad straight away to his office on the third floor, while Rhea showed me, mum and Eddie around, with Lissa and André following.

"on the bottom floor we have the living room to our right" rhea walked threw the door into a living room. It was small and cozy, unlike our large one, it had three long white sofas tucked into three of the walls and on the fourth was a huge TV, with surround sound and a massive stereo below it, the floor was a deep chocolate and matched the thousands of pillows on the couches. "And if you back through the door and to the left this time there is the games room" we walked out the door and across the entryway to the left hand door. Inside was a huge piano, a pool table, a large TV again and a couch. Below the TV were all types of game stations, wii, x-box 360 and a interactive pad. Eddie gasped. It was impressive.

"Then back through the door and there's the staircase that leads to the second floor, then next to it is the kitchen" she lead us into the kitchen and this time mum gasped, she loved cooking.

The kitchen was huge. On the left side white counter-tops glistened, there was a huge fridge a massive cooker and normal kitchen appliances. Then over in the middle of the room was a breakfast bar, with six comfy looking high seats. And to the right was a eight seater table with brown seats. "okay and up to the second floor" rhea lead us up stairs on the grand staircase.

We were met with a long corridor and a staircase at the end again. On the left were three doors and on the right two.

"Okay the first door on the left is André's room, the second will be your Janie , with Abe and then on the right , the last door is the communal bathroom although the bedrooms have en-suites. The first door, behind the staircase is Lissa's room and the second will be for Eddie or Rose. We don't have any other bedrooms so one of you will have to share with André or Lissa. Then up stairs on the right is Eric's office and on the left is mine and Eric's bedroom." Rhea finished explaining and I almost groaned. I knew that Eddie would get the spare room and I would have to share with Lissa.

Rhea and mum looked at me and Eddie to decide who would get it. I looked at him and he was grinning like a fool.

"I'll take the spare room as iam the oldest and Rose can share with Lissa." Eddie just offered me up. Oh he was getting beaten up tomorrow.

Rhea beamed at me "excellent! Rose don't worry I'll get Ambryrose and Aaron to set up another bed in Lissa's room so you won't have to sleep in her bed or on the floor."

"Thank god!" I exclaimed and saw Lissa flinch "no! not because I don't wanna with you, I mean your nice and all but my back would kill me sleeping on the floor and I don't wanna go all lesbo and sleep in your bed!" I explained quickly, not wanting to hurt her, I was starting to really like Lissa. Sure she was quiet but she seemed really sweet and I _had_ to befriend her.

Lissa laughed with everyone else at my comment of becoming lesbo. "na its fine, cause you are my type, sooo…" she trailed off as everyone looked at her " it was a joke! Im not a lesbo!" she almost cried out in embarrassment. I laughed again

"Awe! Im flattered!" I grinned at her.

"Okay. So Janie your things are in your room already. Eddie yours are in André's room as I didn't know. And Rose yours are in Lissa's. Dinner is at 7:00 pm sharp and I want you kids in your rooms for the night by 11:00. you don't have to sleep but I don't want you wandering around and waking everyone up. Breakfast is at 10:00am and then lunch at 3:00. oh and rose we have a gym in the basement. I heard that you liked working out." Rhea explained then walked oof abruptly. We just stood staring after her.

"umm okay. I'll go and umm do stuff in my room. Have fun kids" Janie walked into her room and locked the door behind her.

"come on man I'll help you with your stuff." André offered and lead Eddie into his room. I looked at Lissa

"okay. My room, your going to have to help me move some furniture around to the double bed will fit." Lissa led me to her door and I noticed it was a slight pink color. Ewww.

Inside was pinker but was with baby blue and white. It looked allright. To the right was the huge four poster bed with white lace coming down on the sides and behind the bed was a big window that showed the backyard. Next to the bed were little tables and on the wall straight a head was a dressing table and a door, then on the left wall was a couch and a tv, with magazines scattered everywhere on the coffee table, and the wall that the door was on had a little mirror and a huge space. Obviously where my bed would go.

"oh the door straight ahead is the bathroom" Lissa opened the door to the spacious room, it had a large shower that fit about three people in, a big Jacuzzi bathtub, a toilet, sink and another door. "that door is into my closet. It's a pain in here cause if you were in the bath I'd have to wait to get some clothes. Your stuff's already in there." Lissa then walked into the closet and I gasped.

On every wall there was a huge rack. And on all the wracks were clothes. "okay, so the wall that the door is on has all my shoes. By the way what size are you?" she asked looking at my red heels

"Six"

"Same!" she squealed and I laughed "we can share"

Lissa nodded "then on the right hand wall is all my fancy cloths, there's a space for you too, and on the wall straight ahead is my underwear and stuff in the draws, there's two for you. And next to it I have all my jewelry. And on the left there is the racks for normal clothes and smart ones. Again there's room for you. Oh you can also borrow anything in here, you're more ..." she looked at my figure then her's, trying to find the right word

I laughed "bigger?" I didn't care that I was, Lissa was amazingly pretty, with her tall, slender body, she had long legs, a long thin stomach and small breast's , with shoulder length tight curly hair, a platinum blonde colour, a big pouty mouth, a long slender nose and big bright green eyes.

"Yeah. But some of it will fit. Oh your suitcases are here. Want me to help you un-pack?"

I nodded and we set to work, she wanted me to have everything in the right place so it took a while, because I might have brought too many clothes. What can I say im a girl?

"Lissa!" someone yelled and walked into the main bedroom. Lissa laughed and walked out to greet them, I over heard them talking while I contuied putting stuff away

"Oh hey Ambryrose."

"Hey. So ive got the bed. Were should I set it up?" he asked, his voice was silky and very smooth, but manly at the same time. I walked out to tell Lissa about what I had in mind.

Wow Ambryrose was really hot. He had the same colored skin as Eddie, with a really muscaly torso, brown hair and green eyes. He looked up at me and his eyes widened.

"oh hey rose. Any ideas?" she giggled at the look Ambryrose was giving me

"yeah. How about we move your couch and stuff to the mirror wall and put my bed on the wall were it is now?" I smiled

"Yeah! That sound's good! Come on help me move it!" she sang and danced to the couch. She bent to take it but I stopped her

"Na let me and ambryrose do it, were probably stronger than you?" I smiled as I looked at her bony little arms. She laughed

"I bet. Okay I'll go find you some sheets. How about red ones?" she smiled looking at my blood red top. I grinned and nodded my head. She then left.

"Hey im rose." I smiled my 'man eater smile' and he swallowed loudly.

"ambryrose." He looked me up and down before coming and lifting the couch with me. Then the coffee table and then the TV.

Lissa came back in record time with bundles of red silk everywhere and Adrian walked behind her grinning like a fool with a quilt and pillows.

"Hey Adrian. I missed you" I purred and smiled at him.

"I bet you did little Dhampir." he laughed

"Ah great you moved it. Oh hey it does look better there." Lissa mused to herself and I laughed.

"Okay lets get this bed up" Adrian smiled again and we all began to build the bed, Lissa tried to help but ended up getting in the way, so she sat quietly on her bed while the rest of us built the bed. It wasn't that hard. When it was up and against the pink wall, it was the exact same as Lissa's but without the silk around.

"Okay thanks guys. Me and Rose can put the rest up. Thanks!" she called as they walked out the door.

"So. Lets get this ready" she beamed at me and grabbed the duvet. By herself she got it in a red, silky cover that had little ruffles up near the top. She then got some red silk like that surrounding her's and told me to drape up on. When that was done we did the pillows, all six of them. Two small ones, that had ruffles all over like on the cover and two big ones, that were just red. Then we put a red over throw at the bottom and it was done. I stood back and admired it. Okay when I get home I getting this bed set. My one back home was red and black, with the flowers all over it in black and the rest in red. But what I loved about it was that it had Turkish word in white at the bottom that meant sexy.

"so what do we do until 7:00?" I asked lying on my bed and looking at Lissa who sat on the couch watching Teen wolf.

"Whatever, go to the games room, hang out here, swimming, or the gym and spar in the basement."

"Wow! What you have a spar?" I asked a bit jealous.

Lissa laughed "yeah, come on get changed in some work out cloths and I'll work out with you then the spar, till dinner" Lissa didn't even finish before I'd jumped off the bed and ran into the closet, were I pulled out a black sports bra, red short shorts that said juicy on the bum and my favorite black trainers. Quickly I pulled my hair up into a small pony tail and ran back to the bedroom, where Lissa sat with a pink sports bra, pink joggers and white trainers, her hair already up. She laughed and pulled me downstairs and threw the kitchen were a brown door sat on the left, which I hadn't seen and we walked down into the basement. As we came off the stairs we saw the see threw walls to the left and right. On the right was the spar. You could see the massage tables, the little hot tub and the comfy loungers that go back into a laying down position.

Then on the left you could see the gym. Three the wall you could see two bench presses, a weight wrack, three treadmills, a bicycle and a large mat in the center for sparring.

I eagerly ran in there. Already there were a few guys working out. I could see Adrian, mason and ambryrose as well as a blonde haired guy and André and Eddie.

"hey bro!" I called across the room making everyone stop and stare at my near naked body. All there expressions were a bit of lust. Except Eddie who just grinned; it would be disgusting if he looked at me in lust! Ewww incest!

"See you've come to work out. Would have thought you'd both be in the spar with mum and Janine." André grinned and mason scoffed at him

"Dude. She would always come to the gym first, she loves working out more than shopping!" mason laughed. Lissa gasped beside me

"You don't! You prefer to get sweaty than shop! Your crazy!" she threw her arms up in the air then went over to the bike.

I grinned evilly "Lissa, I like being sweaty, I mean who doesn't like it hot and heavy?" I asked a bit too innocently. Lissa's eyes popped out of her head, while the guys who knew me laughed and shook there heads and the guys who didn't know me looked at me in awe.

"Yes, our Rose is a bit of a sex maniac. Aren't ya Rose" Adrian laughed and playfully pulled me to him taking his lips on mine and his hands on my waist. The kiss was deep and lustful. When we broke apart everyone but Eddie and Mason stared at me in disbelief

"are you two going out?" André asked

"nope. Just a little fun, I never go out with men when I can use them for sex. What's the point" I explained and shrugged my shoulders then went onto the treadmill

"What!" Lissa hissed at me, moving onto the treadmill beside me "you use men for sex?"

I nodded and stepped up the tempo

"How many guys are you sleeping with at the moment?" the blonde guy asked

I looked at him "who are you?"

"Oh Aaron."

"Oh, well im sleeping with Adrian, mason, Jack and Dave. But jack and Dave are back in turkey. So just Adrian and Mason. Why wanna come to my room?" I raised my eyebrow flirtatiously at him

His mouth dropped open

"You're actually serous aren't you?" André smiled

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I don't care for any of the guys per- say I just like there body's, for example" I pointed to mason and Adrian "mason has a soft side and is really sweet and Adrian likes it rough, I get what I want and so do they. What's the problem with that?"

Mason blushed at being called sweet and Adrian grinned when I said he like's it rough.

"Oh okay! Enough. No more about my sister's sex life please. Gunna vomit here!" Eddie held up his hands I laughed

"So. You and your mum and dad know that rose sleeps around and you don't care?" Lissa almost screamed at Eddie

"oh course we care. But it's Rose's life and we let her. I sleep around, although much less than her but I still do, with maids and other girls. But dad knows and he only cares that she use's protection and doesn't fall in love with the guy" Eddie explained while I turned the tempo up again. I was on 7 now.

"Oh. But that's kinda weird. Wouldn't your dad want her to fall in love?" Lissa asked, you could tell by the way she said it and how her face went all dreamy that she was a romantic.

"Yeah, he does but not at 18. When rose and I are in out late 20's then we can but till then we can fool around how much we want. Plus dad doesn't want me to fall in love with a maid and Rose in love with a guard, even if they are our own trusted guards, he wants us to fall in love with someone of good heritage."

"Same. About the heritage thing, though I wish my dad didn't mind me sleeping around!" André grinned at me and I smiled back.

"Ewww!" Lissa screeched when she say me and André eye fucking.

"Sorry Liss" I grinned and turned my speed up to 11

"Wow! Your running really fast!" she exclaimed. I laughed

"Yeah I know. Gotta stay fit; I eat like a … well a very large animal"

Eddie snorted "that's an understatement! She eats all the time and prper men sized meals!"

"Sexist!" I sang then backed off the tempo slowly. Then stopped.

"Ready to go to the spar yet?" Lissa grumbled and I laughed

"Im just getting started girl. I wanna spar!" I laughed when the guys looked kinda shocked, well not Eddie mason and Adrian. They laughed.

"Okay Eddie spar with me! I owe you for stealing the room" the I turned to Lissa quickly "not that I don't like being in your room" I amended when I heard her slight intake of breath. She smiled in response but looked at Eddie and frowned

"But eddies huge!" she exclaimed her eyes going wide when she relised what she said.

We all laughed at her "well thanks you Lissa. My size is very important" Eddie smiled then took off his shirt making Lissa actually dribble

"Haha! Your dribbling!" I gasped my sides as I bellowed out laughing at her. She shut her mouth and stalked over to André

"Come on. Lets rumble!" Eddie stepped on the mat and got in a fighting stance. I stopped laughing and took up my own stance. Then mason shouted "go!" and we began circling each other.

Eddie smiled and I grinned at him. I loved sparring.

Eddie moved first, and tried to jab me in the stomach but I quickly side stepped him, then I flicked my leg out quickly , aiming to trip him but he jumped back and I only got the tip of his legs making him stumble slightly. I took advantage of it and flew my fist out into his face; he blocked and flew his leg kicking out getting my ribs. "Oomph!" I let it out and heard a shriek form Lissa "she's hurt!" she squeaked but Adrian held her back and whisped "no she'd not. Just watch. She'd really good". I didn't pay attention and flew my fist back out getting eddies jaw. He made a hurt sound but I didn't pay attention. Slowly I jumped in the air and flew my foot out landing in his stomach. Eddie flew back into his back, but quickly got back up again and went to kick my legs out but I jumped over it. And took a step back. Eddie advanced and went to punch me in the face but I ducked and threw my leg out catching his left lag. He fell over but I didn't give him time to get up and leapt on him, trying to pin him. But he was to strong and rolled us over so I was now on the bottom. He smiled "gottcha"

I grinned back before I head butted him; he groaned and fell off me clutching his head in one hand. I leapt back up and jabbed his stomach, he groaned again and stepped back. His head was still making him dizzy so he didn't have the same reaction time and before he had a chance to hit me back I kicked him the stomach again and then in the legs. His feet flew off into the air and he landed on his stomach off of the mat. Which means that I won?

"told' ya she was good" Adrian muttered to Lissa

"Hey Eddie you allright man?" André help Eddie up

"na my heads bleeding from were Rose head butted me" he whined and got up slowly , mason helped him walk out the door but when we looked to the door we all noticed that Eric, Abe, Janie and rhea were all there looking at me and Eddie.

"Wow. I … wow" Eric said, eyes wide. Dad looked smug and happy that I'd kicked Eddie's ass and mum looked slightly concerned but was smiling that I'd won. Were as Eric looked really shocked and rhea looked taken aback, but it was obvious that she was really concerned for Eddie as she rushed over to him and helped him up the stairs.

Once he was gone dad came over and wrapped me in a hug, or tried to but when he touched my waist I groaned in pain "what?" he looked a bit concerned now.

"my rib. I think it's either bruised or broken. Eddie kick really is hard" I winced

Rhea came back down into the room then and looked at me disapprovingly "eddies got a slight concussion and a cut head. I've called the doctor who is going to come over and stitch it up." Mum looked really concerned then and fled up to see Eddie

"You shouldn't fight like that rose. You really hurt him" rhea scolded me. Wait why was _she_ scolding me! She's not my mum!

I lost it "you're not my fucking mum. And that's what you do in a fight! He's not completely innocent you know! He bruised or even broke one of my ribs!" I screeched at her. Everyone was shocked at my outburst and got a bit angry when I swore at her, so André came up to me and stood infrount of his mother, like I was gunna hit her. I would never hit her, im in her house. It's rude.

"Don't speak to my mother like that rose! She's right you shouldn't have hit him so hard!" André screamed back at me.

"Don't scream at me André! I don't give a fuck what you think about fighting! Have you ever needed to hurt someone! Huh? No I didn't think so! That's what sparing gets you ready for! It get's you ready for the moment when you get kidnapped and beaten the crap out of for fucking information! Its when you have to fucking protect yourself! You wouldn't be yelling at me if you had had to hurt someone! So don't fucking yell! You have no fucking idea! Trust me I had to fight! I still have to fight! Because that son of a bitch keeps stalking me for fucking revenge! Cause I killed there fucking father!"

Everyone was silent. Mostly shocked. "Rose?" Lissa's voice broke it and she came up to me, gently she placed one of her hands on my shoulder and the other cupped my cheek "its okay rose. Don't get angry or upset please. He didn't know. None of us knew. Its okay rose. Its okay" Lissa's words shocked me. Why was she being so gentle to me? I'd only just met her a few hours ago. And why did I want to cry on her shoulder?

"Rose im sorry. I was too hard. But please be careful." Rhea stepped from behind her son and put a hand on my other cheek.

"Im sorry rose. For yelling. I shouldn't have…" André trailed off and looked at me, his eyes held lots of pity. Pity! I didn't need his pity! I survived I would survive! I would die happily for my father and my family, even if it was for some measly infomartion! I would because I loved them. Because it was my duty "they come first" was my saying, it meant my family comes first beyond myself.

I stepped away from Lissa and rhea's hands and shook my head, the tears that were in my eyes, sprang lose and ran down my cheeks freely "don't do that." I said still shaking my head

"Do what? Rose stop crying. It's okay" Lissa soothed

"No its not!" I yelled "stop pitying me! I hate it! Im strong I don't need your pity. I don't. I don't. I don't need it! Please stop" I had started screaming but by the end I was whispering quietly.

**Lissa pov:**

I saw the strong woman crumble at my feet. Rose was meant to be strong! She was strong. But here she sat sobbing on the floor and whispering to herself "no pity. I don't need that, im strong, they can't get me. Even if they do, they come first, they come first, they come first" she sobbed the same words over and over. God rose was so strong, and then at the mention of her kidnap and victor as well as her stalkers, she crumbled. She became a weak mess on the floor. Lissa instantly fell to her knees and pulled rose gently over to her and wrapped a arm around her while her other hand gently stoked her hair. "Shhh" she soothed and felt rose's sobs slow and the stop. "Shh. Rose your safe here. See no one will come here. Were not pitying you. Actually I admire you. Your strength, your wit, your beauty. You rose are a admirable person. And we don't pity you we love you, care about you. Shhh don't cry rose. Im here .im here"

Abe pov:

I watched my baby girl crumble before me and I couldn't move. The last time I saw her like this was when she was five.

_**Flashback **_

"_Rose, darling don't cry. Im sorry, baby girl you couldn't have done anything. Its allright" I soothed the five year old rose as I rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair_

_She sobbed "it's my fault. I should have just gotten down from the tree, then Eddie wouldn't have fell, and broke his leg" she sobbed again. Rose had climbed up into a tree and she had become stuck, I could see she had even though she said she wasn't and just wanted to stay up there. I could see the fear in her eyes as she looked down at the ground._

_Eddie had seen and immediately started to climb and get her out; he'd always protected her even though he was only one year older, And he did get her down, once he reached her he pulled rose onto his back and began climbing down. I was busy looking after Janie, who was ill. To help but I saw from the kitchen window as Eddie lost his grip. But before he fell he reached behind him and pulled rose onto a branch. Then he fell and landed wrong on his leg. Rose wasn't too high off the ground to get stuck but she took a few minutes to climb the rest of the way down and help Eddie. She pulled him into the house, making sure not to bang his leg. Even though he'd passed out from the pain. She dragged him in the lounge then called for me._

"_Rose you were stuck. Its not your fault". She'd calmed down then but was still upset. _

_**End of flashback**_

Even when she got kidnapped by victor then killed him, she wasn't this upset. Actually she went in the opposite direction. She became quiet and made up her saying "they come first" meaning she'd put her life in danger to protect her family.

I watched as Lissa, the girl rose had known for a few hours grab her and comfort her. I watched as my strong, strong girl broke. And I relised how much my job effected my family, I relised my baby girl wasn't as strong on the inside as she was on the the outside. I watched my darling girl crumble.

**Okay that was it you guys. Im really getting into to this story as you probably noticed. So the next two chapters should be up by Monday at the latest. Please R&R and pm me if you have any comments or suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Okay like I said im going to be updating every three days. If everything goes okay, and ill be updating two chapters at a time.**

**So without further a due. I present Dimitri in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns all. Except the plot that's all mine!**

**Dimitri pov:**

I calmly walked into the three story house._ Calm down, calm down_. I silently chanted to myself. My temper was bad at the best of times but at the moment I was in a rage. All I saw was red and not the normal pale green walls of my kitchen. The house was a very old one, more like a Tudor house. But all the houses in Russia were old. Russia had character. I looked around the small kitchen and saw my mama and younger sister Vicktoria sitting on the large dinning table, talking and eating.

Not caring that I was interrupting there conversation I walked over and sat fuming.

"Dimka? Dimka what's wrong?" my mama spoke quietly in English. Though we were Russian and living in Russia, we preferred to speak English as my father was English and he found it hard to keep up with Russian. Not that that mattered now, he was dead. He got killed in a shoot out by the Dhampir's. Not my favorite family in the world, but certainly not the worst.

I looked up into my mamas concerned eyes "the strogoi's" I stated. It was amazing that one word made all the concern from my mamas eyes leave and hostility form. She hated them as much as I did.

"What have they done now?" she asked, her tone rising. I knew she wasn't angry at me but I winced from the tone. My mama was sweet and caring, not hard and cold.

"The shipment. They stole half of the batch and when I went to confront them, Lucas denied it. And to top it all off_**Tasha**_ proposed" I spat Tasha's name out. I hated her. She was maliputive, evil, cunning and delousioanl. How she could think that I would love her is beyond me.

Mamas eyes were rage filled at the start and then when I said proposed they went wide and a gasp came from her lips. Beside me my sister snorted into her coffee. It wasn't a secret that I detested the woman.

"How… but… why!" mama screeched

"Apparently there's an attraction. She said that I can't deny it anymore and then I started laughing at her. And she got pissed and threatened Sonya and Karolina. So I punched her" I reencountered the awful conversation

"How the ебать она могла! Что манипулятивныесука!" me and Victoria sat wide eyed and open mouthed at my mama. She never swore. I didn't even know she could swear like that.

"Мама!" I and Victoria yelled together.

Mama looked down at both of us; as she'd risen out of her seat and smiled at our expressions "ah children. Извините"

We nodded "Dimka. Can I speak with you in my office please?" mama asked quietly. She looked like she had something very important to say, so I quickly got up and followed her.

My mood had gone back to normal after mama's outburst. So I followed her through the house quietly and didn't stomp like I had before. When we entered the small office I sat on one of the black chairs before the oak desk, which mama sat behind

She smiled and clasped her hands on the desk "Dimka. I have been told by one of our undercover operatives that the Dhampir's and the Moroi have met in Montana. They are discussing forming an alliance against us and the strogoi, because they believe that were working together."

I looked at her. Shit. That wasn't good. The Dhampir's were resourceful family and were very dangerous. More so that as there children were working for the family 'business'. I'd heard that they were ruthless.

"Большой" I whispered, I slipped into Russian when my emotions were hard to control or I felt heated about something. "So that means were going to be facing them and the strogoi. Unless…" I trailed off thinking.

"Unless what Dimka? What do you have in mind?" mama asked her eyebrow coming up.

I smiled "unless I can convince the Dhampir's and Moroi that we are in fact not with the strogoi; that they bully us" I thought of ways that I could convince them that we were not with them. They weren't going to just take my word for it. I needed evidence or something along that line. Then the perfect idea came to mind.

I quickly explained it to mama and watched as her eyebrow came down and was replaced with a smirk.

"Yes Dimka that would work. But I hope you understand that if I come with you then Karolina and Sonya will be UN protected." She reasoned. I could see where her thoughts were going. See all of us gone and Tasha descending upon my two pregnant sisters and my nephew. I shivered.

"Then you stay. I shall take Victoria. She's always wanted to see America anyway." I smiled at the look on my sister's face as I told her. She'd scream and jump up and down excitedly, then no doubtly go and pack.

I laughed to myself making mama's eyebrow raise again "im imagining Vikki's face when I tell her" I explained and mama chuckled

"Go and tell her Dimka. I will stay with your sister's and protect them. Tasha will not touch them, she wouldn't dare with me here" mama was right. There was something about mama that stopped even the most soulless of men hurting her. No one would. And they also knew that I would kill them and there whole family if she was touched.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I was sat in the limo. We had arrived in Montana three hours ago, and then gone to the closet hotel to the Dragomir property. Now all I had to do was phone them. I retrieved my phone and dialed my undercover agent. He picked up straight away.

"Ivan speaking" he answered his voice huskily and rough. He sounded like he was im the middle of something. Nice.

"It's Belikov" my voice was cold and emotionless

"Fuck!" I heard a girl's voice in the background and a door opening and closing

"Sorry boss. I was… busy" I heard the smirk in his voice.

I laughed "and who would that girl be that was keeping you busy?"

He laughed "the best ever. It was rose Muzar"

I stilled. Her reputation was one of a sarcastic, rude mouthed, sexy badass who constantly used men for her own gain. "And how was she the best?" I grinned again at my image of rose. Probably tall, skinny and blonde. They always were.

"Man she can move! And she most defiantly doesn't look like you thought." Ivan smiled through the phone. He was probably guessing what I'd imagined rose would look like.

I smiled "well I shall see. Im coming. Hand the phone to Eric or Abe now." I commanded, done with talking nice. Although Ivan was my closest guard and we kept up banter he knew I was in charge

"Hold on." Ivan spoke quietly and then I heard air whizzing through the phone.

"What!" a mans voice snapped

"Mr. Belikov is on the phone and whishes to speak to one of you" Ivan said, his cool voice returning and he handed over the phone.

"Abe Muzar" Abe's voice was rough and held authority

"Good. Im Dimitri Belikov. I have a proposition to ask you and Mr. Dragomir" I spoke clearly, my voice still emotionless

"You're on speaker. Begin" Abe commanded

"I know what you both are meeting to discuss and I wish to inform you, that you have one little thing wrong." I said a teasing note coming into my voice

"And what is that Mr. Belikov?" Eric asked, his voice very much cold but also friendly.

"the guardian's are not working with or for the strogoi. Actually we despise them"

"Well then care to explain why you are always working together?" Abe asked a smile in his voice

"I can assure you that I have not intentionally worked with them. they are… persuasive at the best of times" I struggled to leave the anger out of my voice as I explained.

Abe snorted" so they have you. Blackmail? Or threats? Money perhaps?"

"All of the above. As you probably know, I have two sister's who don't participate in our business, said sisters are also pregnant. So you see my tied hands." I could hear Eric's in take of breath; he like me cared immensely for our families

"bok" Abe swore in Turkish.

"We see your dilemma. But you should understand that we have only your word" Eric tried to sound compassionate

"That is why I have a dear friend who will clear all this out." I sounded tied even to myself

"And who is this friend?" Abe asked interested

"An Ozera" I stated

"What! You say that they are your problems yet you bring one!" Abe shouted getting angry

"Yes. I only favor one Ozera. You all know the Christian Ozera, who complies business transactions"

"Yes" Abe said exasperated

"Well then you know what he is like. Call your sons and they can tell you how much he detests his family"

"call in André , Eddie and rose please Ivan!" Abe yelled. I almost snickered when rose was mentioned. We waited until they all arrived

"Baba?" a girl's voice asked in Turkish. The voice was defently feminism, but held a husky tone. Almost sexy. This had to be Rose.

"Rose. André, Eddie. On the phone is a Mr. Belikov the second in command of the guardians" Eric introduced us

"And why is _**Mr. Belikov**_ on the phone?" rose sneered my name mockingly

"Err excuse me iam here?" I snickered into the phone and Vikki looked at me weirdly.

"ah so you are. But you still haven't answered my question "rose almost spat. God she doesn't like me.

"Gül! Davranmak" Abe yelled in Turkish.

"Yes baba" her voice bowed. I instantly didn't like it. it sounded way to vulnerable

"Do you all know Christian Ozera?" Eric asked into the silence

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"And does he make it clear that he despises his family?" Eric prodded

A man snorted "hell yeah! He hates it, he knows that their evil cunning bastards!"

I laughed freely down the phone

Rose took an intake of breath "yes, he says all the time that he doesn't like his parent's. He says that their changed after the accident." Rose said matter of factly

Accident? How did she know? Only a few people did and Christian didn't like telling anyone.

"What accident?" Abe asked intently

"Well… he… I can't say" rose stammered. I was shocked. She couldn't tell them? I didn't know she was loyal?

"Yes you can Rose. It's okay" Christian spoke for the first time beside me

"Christian!" Rose squealed "I didn't know you were there too?" she almost sounded sad

"I was meant to stay quiet. Sorry Dimitri" he said, his cocky demeanor gone for the moment

I nodded

"You sure? Its your past not mine?" rose said quietly

"Go ahead."

"Just tell us!" Abe roared. Everything went silent

"Chill old man" rose teased and I could feel the tension building up through the phone

"Rosemarie." Abe warned. There was a moment of silence before Eric interrupted it "Christian perhaps you could tell us? Rose and her father have stepped outside for a moment."

"Okay. Right about six years ago my family was kidnapped by victor . they were tortured. I don't know exactly what happened to them I wasn't there, I was with the Belikov's. When they returned my mother was broken. She went crazy taking anti- depressants and my father became evil, he was obsessed with making everyone miserable. He hit my mother and I multiple times. She ended up in the hospital. When she returned she wielded to my dad all the time. Did everything he wanted, even hurting me. My family became evil, heartless and pure …well evil."

Christian finished and I looked at him, he had tears flowing freely from his eyes, they pooled down his face and into his blue tee. I reached my hand to rest on his shoulder.

"oh." Eric's voice was full of sadness and pity "that's what happened to dear Moira and Lucas. We used to be close, grew up together" he explained

"Mr. Belikov we are entering the Dragomir gates" my driver announced

"We shall meet you at the door." Eric disconnected and we pulled up. I didn't know it then but when I opened the door I'd be met with the most beautiful woman I'd ever met, or will meet.

**Thanks for reading. I know that chapter wasn't a great one but it gave you a little insight into Christian! Okay here goes the next chapter! R&R**

_**Russian translations:**_

**Ебать****она могла****!**** что****манипулятивныесука!"=** _fuck could she! That maliputive bitch!_

**Извините**= _sorry_

**Мама**_= Mama_

_**Turkish translations:**_

**Bok**_= shit_

**Gül! Davranmak** _= rose behave_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guy's iam Soooo sorry for updating so late, ive been really ill recently so I just couldn't get to a computer but here iam! Well okay this chapter is all in rose's pov and is all about meeting Dimitri!**

**Oh! I really really need a Beta, so if you wanna become mine then just PM me.**

**Okay R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns all. Except the plot! That's all mine!**

**Rose pov**

Dad grabbed my arm; not nicely either and dragged me outside the office. His face was fuming. Okay so I really pissed him off, but really I didn't do that much!

Once we were outside the office he threw me up against the wall, not really hard just enough to stun me slightly. "Ow" I huffed

"Rose don't ever act like that around the Belikov's!" he roared into my face, his becoming a nice plum colour

"He was on the phone!" I argued back

"He can hear you! Never act like that. When we are speaking to business men or any of the current mobs, you will act properly. And not like the mocking tart that you are!" he roared again, his face coming even closer.

Just then my anger spiked what could I say? Im a Muzar and two people can play at this game "Baba! I will talk and act respectful in front of important business men! But talk like that again to me old man" I paused when he stepped back slightly I walked forward "and I'll go and never come back, I'll kill all the alliance's you have with nearly every male in our business!" I was shouting now. And dad knew I could convince all the men to leave him and never come back, and not just because I'd slept with the majority but because once you saw my 'man eater smile' you were hooked.

"Rose?" Baba seemed shocked at my outburst, to be fair I never threatened him before

"Dad, I love you and mum and Eddie, I always will. But you threaten me and I will be ruthless, im too much like my father" I smiled at him

I watched as dad's face got less red and started to pull up at the sides, in his well known smirk.

"Well that's fine then Kiz" with that we both walked back into the office in time to hear Mr. Belikov's driver speak "Mr. Belikov we are entering the Dragomir gates"

I stood to the side beside Eddie and André. They were coming here. Great!

"We shall meet you at the door" Eric disconnected and came to stand in front of us "you shall all dress in your most presentable attire and meet us all down in the foyer straight away. Rose tell Lissa to come as well. Go" we were dismissed but before I could step outside the office dad called to me

"Kiz? You know what you have to do" dad told me with a smirk on his face again

I winked back "of course Baba"

Turns out, it takes Lissa ages to get changed. Literally I told her that she had to look presentable and she ran into the closet. She spent most of her time in there throwing outfits around the place and huffing to herself.

"Rose!" she screamed to me. Quickly I got up from my bed and went to her. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it. She sat on the floor all huffy with clothes everywhere! They were all over the floor and some even hung from the light and walls. "Help me!" I nodded and walked over to her side of presentable clothes. Straight away I withdrew one and threw it at her

"Wear this and … those white heels... then light pink make up. With your hair up" I had thrown a white and pink flowered summer dress with a pink blazer over the top at her then got her white peep toe heels and grabbed her light make up and threw it on her make up table in the bedroom.

Lissa looked astonished but happy about the outfit I'd chosen and quickly put it on including the make-up and pinned her hair in a bun, with tendrils falling to frame her face. "What about you?"

I grinned "I have my own reputation to live up to" I went into the closet and found a pair of black skinny jeans, black boots to my knees and a red one shouldered red sweater. Though it was less showy than my other outfits, it clung to my body in a way that made it look even sexier than less clothing. For my make up I did smoky eyes and red lipstick and for my hair I left it down but back combed it a bit to look more full and fluffier.

When I came out Lissa's mouth actually dropped to the floor. "Wow, rose you look really sexy, yet tame and responsible" we both stared at each other then burst out laughing at her calling me responsible. "Come on we better go down stairs now"

As we went down stairs we heard faint talking coming from the living room so we went that way. When we arrived we quickly went to stand beside our families. In the small living room were three groups.

To the right stood the Dragomir's. Eric wore his simple black suit with a pink tie, his hair gelled stylishly back and a smile plastered on his face. Beside him stood rhea, as always she looked elegant, with a light blue sweater with pink flowers on and a white long pencil skirt with white peep toe shoes. Her hair was controlled in long loose waves. On her face was a warm smile and you could tell it was genuine. Next to her was Lissa. She looked very elegant and smart next to rhea. They both looked like a younger or older model of the other. On the other side of Eric stood André, unlike the rest he wore a pair of kaki trousers in beige and a green sweater that made him look, posh and kind of stuck up.

On the left there was us, the Muzar's. On the far left Abe stood, wearing a green-ish suit, with a bright pink top on underneath and a matching hanky in the pocket. His hair was styled back so that the hoop earring was visible. On his face was an almost cunning look. Next to him stood Janie, she wore a pair of dress trousers in black and a simple white long sleeved tee. With that she wore a pair of black pumps. Her hair was left untamed and fiery, flowing down her back. She too had a cunning smile on her face, one I didn't like. Next to her was Eddie. Unlike the rest of them, he wore his usual dark blue denim jeans, a grey band tee and a black vest. His hair was messy and he also had a cunning grin, but instead of looking at the Belikov's, he looked at me. I stood beside Eddie looking at the Belikov's as I checked them all out. A smile reached my face as I saw Christian standing beside the tall one; Dimitri probably. Chris had black jeans and a blue tee, with a suit jacket over the top. His black hair was really messy and fell into his amazingly bright blue eyes. He was grinning back at me.

On the other side of Dimitri stood a young girl, his younger sister probably, Victoria. Victoria was pretty. She was fairly tall, slender with long light brown hair and deep brown eyes, the trait of the Belikov's. She wore a pair of white skinny jeans and a pink rhinestone shirt, with a pair of pink heels to match. She was smiling at me as well. What the fuck is wrong?

Slowly I looked up to Dimitri, saving his eyes for last. He wore a pair of dark jeans, a grey long sleeved tee, that I must say hugged his ribbed stomach and if it wasn't covered by a black suit jacket I bet I would have seen his big arm muscles as well. My gaze traveled up and I saw the tee was a vee- neck and showed a bit of his chest. Oh god. I almost licked my lips. He was so muscled. I looked up and met his gaze. He had the deep brown eyes that felt like pools of chocolate, a strong jaw, strong cheek bones, a lovely long nose that led to a pair of gorgeous lips. His hair was tied back in a little ponytail but a few tendrils were escaping and curled around his face. Oh god! He was a god! I want him. My mind was screaming at me to just take him right now in front of everyone. But I shook it off. I looked back to his face to see an amused expression but in his eyes I could see a deep hunger that I was sure was in my own.

I could tell that all the introductions hadn't been made yet so I looked to my dad asking with my eyes if I could. He nodded back then looked back to the Belikov's.

"Hey Chrissy? Long time no see?" I walked slowly over to Christian and wrapped him in a nice hug.

His arms wrapped around my waist "you too Rosie." I stepped back slightly and he kissed my forehead

I smiled and turned to Victoria "hey? Im rose Muzar, my family Ibriham, Janie and Eddie" I gestured to them "and over here the Dragomir's, Eric, rhea, André and Lissa" again I gestured to them as well. Then turned back to her

"Hey everyone. I'm Victoria and obviously everyone knows Christian, who's basickly my other brother" she grinned at Christian and he laughed "and my actual brother Dimitri" she waved her hand at Dimitri making everyone laugh

I looked at everyone, Eric, Abe and Dimitri looked really amused at mine and Victoria's introductions but said nothing

"I believe we have business to discuss?" Eric asked and gestured for Abe and Dimitri to follow but rhea stepped in front

"Eric!" she scolded "let them settle first! Oh Dimitri dear where are you staying?"

Dimitri looked shocked at rhea and how nice she was being

"Erm, we are staying in the nearest hotel ma'am" Dimitri replied being polite

Rhea tuted and shook her head "no! That will not do! You shall stay here!"

"Dear do we really have enough room?" Eric asked looking worried

"Yes we can make it work! Victoria will stay with rose and Lissa" me and Lissa smiled at Victoria and she grinned back "Edison will have to move back to André's room and then Dimitri will stay in the spare room and Christian with him!" rhea beamed at us and made it hard to refuse her with that smile.

"If you're positive it's no trouble?" Dimitri looked from my parents, who were staring straight ahead not really caring, to Eric who looked worried but couldn't refuse his wife anything

"Oh course!" rhea said enthusiastically the same time Eric said it with a frown

Dimitri nodded "yes! Okay I'll call the hotel and tell them to bring your things while Edison and André will move Edison's things to André's room. Lissa make Victoria feel welcome" she then turned at left for the kitchen

"Okay then Dimitri, Abe and Christian will you accompany me to my office please?" Eric asked then led them all of to his office on the top floor.

André looked at Eddie "come on lets move you into mine" they both looked upset which made me and Lissa laugh

"Come on guys there's gunna be three of us!" Lissa yelled and they laughed too then left.

"Better show you around" I smiled at Vikki

"Oh then we can hang out in the spa!" Lissa cheered. I grinned and Vikki looked extremely excited.

**.x.x.x.x the life of a Mobsters daughter.x.x.x.x**

Later that evening

Vikki was actually really nice. I and Lissa loved her. After the day I had my mental breakdown and Lissa had comforted me, we had become best friends, now Vikki was another one. Though Lissa had another best friend; who I hated. We all got along nicely. We had spent the day in the spa getting our nails, hair and feet polished, massaged and painted (that only counts the nails and toes not our hair) but then dinner came and we were told that we would be having a formal dinner, so had to dress up formally. Great. I thankfully still had my private mission to do so this gave me time to start it. See Lissa and André and rhea made their approach by being nice, hospitable and caring. While mum and dad dealt with the business Eddie had to become fast friends with André and Christian and I had to seduce Dimitri sort of. Though I didn't know why everyone was still grinning at me and Dimitri. I felt like they were planning an arranged marriage or something to bind our mobs together. Haha! That would be funny!

So at about eight me, Lissa and Vikki went up to our room to get ready, our dresses were already picked out for us and we had a stylist and make-up artist waiting to.

Lissa's dress was amazing on her, it was a rich pink color, that went to mid- thigh, it was one shouldered and had pink roses from the shoulder to the other side. Then it ran down to her waist were it tucked in then fanned out in pleats to the bottom**. (See profile for picture, to understand better)** she put some strappy pink heels and lots of pink and white bangles. The hair stylist decided to leave her hair down in its natural curls but fluffed it up a bit. Her make up was just a little mascara and lip gloss but she still looked, beautiful and innocent.

Vikki had a long purple dress that reached the floor. It wasn't a low cut dress, so it went all the way to her neck but wrapped around at the waist, with purple, silk ruffles **(see profile again)**. With that she wore purple pumps and a big purple bangle on her left wrist. With that she wore her hair down, but straightened it so it fell to her chest. Her make up was smokier at the eyes but still light.

Mine, well surprisingly it was less formal than there's and instead made me look both comfterble yet still sexy. It was a deep red. It came to mid-thigh but had sleeves and a wide top, that showed off my shoulders. The sleeves were a see-through material , like silk and at the bottom there were jewels all around the cuffs which made the sleeves look more sexy than if it had none**( see profile again it will help)**. With that I wore a pair of killer peep toe red heels and black hoop earrings. My hair was the only one up. It was pulled into a messy bun at the top but had some tendrils that fell to frame my face. My make up was darker than the others as I had thick black, smoky eyes, red lipstick and blush.

We all stood looking in one of the mirrors on Lissa's wall at ourselves. I nodded approvingly and grinned at the others. Were Lissa looked Beautiful, innocent and classy. Victoria looked tall, slim and classy. Then I stood, looking sexy, more relaxed and older, less vulnerable than the others. I loved it.

As we entered downstairs everyone was already in the kitchen at the table, all dressed up. We all entered together me in the middle and the others either side. Everyone looked up at us and stood. I looked at their face's dad was only looking at me and his grin, looked like he was planning something, mum looked happy at how pretty we all were, rhea looked almost smug, Eric looked shocked that his daughter was so pretty and grown up, Eddie looked at me, a little shocked then at the other girls his grin widened, André looked at his sister like he now just relised she's really beautiful and looked at me and Vikki like we were prey. Christian was smiling politely at me and Vikki but his mouth dropped when he saw Lissa. I grinned at that. Hmmm I'd have to fix them up. Then lastly my gaze went to Dimitri, the god I found so attractive and really wanted. His smile was polite towards Vikki and Lissa but when his gaze roamed my body, I felt like he was taking every little detail and was going to undress me with his eyes after. Then his gaze met mine and I saw the hungry look on his face. He looked almost animally at me, like he wanted to take me here on this table. I wouldn't have minded. I winked at him and his mouth dropped.

Lissa quickly sat down next to Christian, Vikki next to André which left me next to Dimitri, my Russian god! I sat down, making sure I flashed my legs at him. He noticed and snapped his eyes to my bare skin. I blushed at the look he was giving me.

Dinner went smoothly. Apparently the meeting, discussing whether we all going against the strogoi together had gone well. We all had an alliance. Though they had all set up some rules I didn't know them. The food was amazing; rhea certainly knew how to cook.

I also kept sneaking glances at Dimitri and notice with joy that he was always staring at me or at his food. During dinner I had sneakily put my hand on his thigh, making him jump in surprise, everyone had looked at him in surprise to asking what was wrong. He replied that he was fine and nothing was wrong. I'd nearly laughed but snickered into my food.

Since I'd embarrassed him, he decided to get his own back and slid his hand up my thigh and up my dress to rest on the top of my thigh, I'd snapped my head up but hadn't jumped like he had. He looked mildly annoyed that I hadn't made more of a spectacle so he slid his hand up further to feel the lacy fabric of my thong. I swear he almost growled and this time I did start choking up my drink. Everyone stopped and looked at me, their expressions ranging from concern, shock and understanding. The understanding looks came from Eric, dad, mum and Christian. Okay what the hell?

Soon dinner finished. Eric and rhea excused themselves first and went to bed, then mum and dad. Eddie stood up after and said he would be in the games room tonight and left. Lissa stood up holding Christians hand. She grinned at me then excused herself and took Christian upstairs to her room. André looked from Vikki grinning then to Dimitri then announced he'd be going to bed. Vikki kissed both mine and Dimitri's cheeks goodnight before following him. I laughed

"What?" Dimitri asked and I noticed how close we were standing. He was directly behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head in the crook of my neck, kissing and smelling my skin.

"André and Vikki are hooking up. So is Lissa and Christian" I smiled into his mouth that now led kisses down my neck and across my bare shoulder.

"Hmmm, I know. But tonight is not about them." he stoped and turned me around to face him, his hands still on my waist, but his eyes staring intimitly into mine when he finished "its about us" then he leaned down and placed his lips, delectly on mine. Soon the kiss became more hungry and fast. His tongue flicked over my lip and I opened for him. Soon his tongue trailed everything inside my mouth. I eagerly wanted to feel inside his mouth, feel him. My arms snaked around his neck and my hands gripped his hair roughly. Not wanting to be gentle I shoved my tongue in his mouth and hungrily explored him. He growled and I moaned at the sensation it sent through my mouth. His hands went from my waist and ran down my legs. He gripped my thighs roughly and drew them up to his hips, effectively picking me up. I wrapped my legs around him and continually kissed him roughly. Dimitri started walking up the stairs and then into his room. He shut the door with his leg and led us to the bed….

**S****orry for the cliff hanger guys but the next chapter is very lemony! So your'll just have to wait! And again I really need a Beta! So please PM me! Bye love you all **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
